<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can make up ideas, but suck at writing. by OmegaStar713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897089">Can make up ideas, but suck at writing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaStar713/pseuds/OmegaStar713'>OmegaStar713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conspiracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaStar713/pseuds/OmegaStar713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ideas that pop into my head concerning the DBH game that other writer have permission to use, just mention me if using any specific OC characters I MAY invent (no guarantees I will).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can make up ideas, but suck at writing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please bear with me, as I have never done anything like this before.</p><p>I am one of those people that can come up with various ideas that just won't stop going through their head all day, but when trying to write it out, get absolutely nowhere.</p><p>I know there is supposed to be a way to actually put out prompts but I have no idea how or where. I thought giving other writers some ideas could help them if they feel in a slump.</p><p>I have really been into reading the many different types of fanfics people are writing in this fandom (DBH), especially the different takes on Connor and Gavin's relationship, platonic and otherwise. But feel free to comment on any others as well. If this works out well, I figured I could make a different section for other fandoms. Othereise, when I come up with an idea  I will post it in a new chapter, along with any specifics I can think of.</p><p>I apologize if there is already a fic out there with the same idea. It's really hard to keep track of them all.</p><p>P.S. Constructive criticism for this idea is welcome, but please no hate!</p><p>Thx!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>